Learning to Live Again
by SongoftheDarquePhoenix
Summary: When Iruka's situation at home went from bad to worse, he knew his life was over. Then a one eyed, silver haired ex special agent came along...
1. Chapter 1

**Learning to Live Again**

**By: Song**

_Summary: When Iruka's situation at home went from bad to worse, he knew his life was over. Then a one eyed, silver haired ex special agent came along..._

_Main Characters (because you can only list two): Iruka, Kakashi and Naruto_

_This Chapter: Iruka, Naruto and Mizuki_

_Genre: Because I know that 'Angst' doesn't do it for all of you, I'll put this. This is Angst/Romance/Horror/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Crime/Family/Genral... and maybe more._

_This Chapter: Angst/Family_

_Author's notes: This has been sitting in my files for a while now (the completed first and parts of the second and third chapters)_ _for around a month and a half . I just couldn't think of a good tittle. But I did and here's the result. Note, this is an AU, meaning 'Alternate Universe'. This is a modern world story, dealing with _**real** _circumstances. __If you suspect _**an_y_**_ type of abuse, report it to the proper authorities __**immediately.**_ You could save a life. _This was inspired by the song 'Alive' by SR71. I was going to write a songfic or oneshot (like I usually do) but decided I had far to much to write for it to be considered a 'short story', so you have this instead. Also know that all stories are on hiatus until I post the next chapter, which can be anytime from a few days to months later. Just clearing that up._

_Rating: M/R_

**PLEASE READ!**

_**Warning; This fic contains subjects that many people are not comfortable with, including but not limited to; abuse, sexual intercourse (both forced and compliant), homosexuality, physical disability, violence and vulgar language. In this chapter specifically, forced sexual interaction (rape), violence and swearing. If you are uncomfortable with any of these things, please press the back button and cease reading.**_

_For those of you who have not been scarred off or bored to death with my semi-rant and warnings, read and enjoy! _

_Revised as of 22/11/09_

* * *

It was a fairly normal night on the south side, the yards were slightly unkempt and the odd stray cat stalked the nighttime streets. In the single story house on 10th east and 6th south, things were going well. Umino Iruka was to be found gently washing the days grit and grime off of his charge, Naruto.

"Hold your breath now."

The teen nodded, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Iruka poured the warm water over his golden hair, effectively rinsing the suds away.

"I'm going to go get some clean pajamas and a towel, okay?"

Naruto smiled "Can you bring the ones with the chibi kitsune on them? They're my favorite."

Iruka chuckled. "Sure Naruto. Now, your sure you can keep yourself up?"

"Ruka-nii! I wont get any stronger without practice!"

A grin split his face as he stood to go the get the pajamas out of the dryer. Halfway too the door however, he froze.

Was something wrong? Was Mizuki-

Naruto flinched as the front door was slammed shut in the next room over.

-home.

Iruka glanced apprehensively at Naruto, catching startling blue in his own brown

"Go Nii-san, you don't want Mizuki mad- especially if he's drunk again..."

Iruka hesitated for a moment. "Can you stay here?" the older man asked, affectionately rubbing Naruto's head, hiding the fear deep with in his heart.

Naruto nodded, reaching for Iruka to help him out of the tub.

Iruka smiled helping Naruto into a towel before leaving.

The door shut behind him, and any second now Mizuki would start yelling, then Iruka would start apologizing-

"I SPEND THE WHOLE DAMN DAY WORKING MY FUCKING ASS OFF JUST TO FIND THAT MY SLUT OF A BOYFRIEND HASN'T EVEN MADE A HOT MEAL?" -right on que.

Naruto grimaced, remembering what happened the last time (less than three weeks ago) Mizuki was pissed off. That had been a particularly brutal beating, and he was sure Iruka-nii still had broken ribs. It wasn't as if it was Iruka's concern that Mizuki went hungry- that is unless he got so damn high that he had hurt someone... If the bastard had come home on time, for once, he would have gotten a meal. It was hot a few hours ago. It wasn't Iruka's fault his 'boyfriend' was late. Again. And drunk (again), from the sound of it.

"Ohayo Mizuki. Welcome home. I can warm it up if you want-"

"SHADUP!" Slap.

"Please, just let me-" Iruka said very fast.

Yeah. Mizuki was drunk. He was never this violent sober.

"YOU!" slap "WORTHLESS!" punch "BITCH!" crash.

Naruto winced. Not for the first time he wished that he could protect his Ruka-nii better. If he was a normal- but ever since the accident...

"Mizuki, calm down-"

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN! I'LL SHOW YOU CALM!" Rage reverberated through the small house like a gong.

He heard a small click. He knew that sound too. All too well.

"Mizuki, please, I promise that I won't do it-"

"You had better not." this time it was a cold whisper, but it tore at his heart.

A slight whistle was produced as a belt cut through the air, immediately accompanied by the sound of leather hitting flesh.

As quietly as he could, Naruto dragged himself to the door of the bathroom and locked it. If he could keep from being beaten-

The sound clapped again as the belt hit his Nii, and he strained to hold back a sob.

Why did his Nii have to put up with this? Especially from a bastard like Mizuki?

The soft sound of a zipper, followed by soft 'thump' of heavy cloth falling.

No. No. NO! Not again! Was the physical and emotional abuse not enough? Why did his brother have to go through all of this? Iruka was a good man, one of the best- and yet, here he was, the darker side of life constantly bearing down on him.

Mizuki always hurt Iruka-nii when he was drunk. This was all his fault. If Iruka didn't have to take care of him, if he could take care of himself instead of being stuck in this god forsaken useless body- And Mizuki only started drinking after the accident, true he had always been using other substances and he had occasionally hit Ruka-nii, but he only became this violent-

"Mizuki, please! It''s the least you can do!" The wounded dolphin cried.

Kick.

"Mizu-mrfh!" he gasped cut off once again.

"You're mine. You belong to me. No one loves a worthless piece of shit like you! But_ I_ give you a house to live in, _I_ graciously share the food that my backbreaking labor provides and a warm bed? The least **I** can do? THIS IS THE LEAST _YOU_ CAN DO!"

A sharp intake of breath. "B-but what about N-Naruto? Please Mizuki-sama, if not for me do it for him! Have mercy!"

Crash.

"Mercy? Does the world have mercy for me? No! Than why should I be kind to the fucker that RUINED MY LIFE?"

Whimper.

Naruto winced. He had always known that he was a burden, but to hear it out loud hurt. And Ruka want through all this because of him.

He could hear a muffled cry from the next room and the sound of ripping cloth resonated about.

"I wanna here you scream Iruka." The incoherent man whispered gruffly.

Naruto could almost see as Ruka-nii sucked in air ready to scream his heart out.

Another whimper.

"Scream for me!" Mizuki growled.

"AHH! I'M SORRY MIZUKI-SAMA!"

How could the neighbors not hear the agony filled wails?

"Yess," Mizuki hissed. "Yess, you are. Your so sorry that your going to help me feel better by spreading your legs, whore."

Ruka-nii...

Naruto couldn't bare it. He could see the man forcing himself in, thrusting into Iruka's body, the sides of his entrance bleeding as if on fire. The grotesque thing pushing flesh aside, pulsating eagerly for the treat it was getting, as a body desperately tried to reject it, but being overpowered by sheer drunken rage. He could smell the man's seed as he listened to his nii be hurt, again. He could see the pain in Iruka's face...

"Ruki, baby, soo tense! You need to learn to _calm down_!"

A sharp intake of breath and another whimper.

"So, Ruka-koi, do you like it? Do you like me inside you? Do you want more Iruka?"

Iruka whimpered.

"SAY IT DAMN YOU!"

"H-hai, Mizuki sama..." Iruka sobbed.

"Let me touch you Iruka, let me feel inside you..." It was ainimalistic, and lustful.

His nii let out a muffled shriek.

What was he doing? Scratching and squeezing the most venerable places? Thrusting so violently that skin began to tear? Fingers propelling objects of any nature so deep inside the muscles seized up at the alien presence?

Naruto could almost see it now, that-that... thing... handling, hurting his nii, again...

The monster grunted, apparently repositioning himself before howling in delight at Iruka's renewed pain filled sobs.

Naruto couldn't take it. Tears spilled over his eyes as well.

It seemed like hours later, but Naruto finally heard Mizuki stumble into the bedroom banging closed behind him.

Reaching to the lock Naruto was relieved as it clicked and the door swung open.

Agonizingly he dragged himself into the living room. Small droplets of blood spattered the walls and the carpet was sticky with bodily fluids of every kind... Mizuki's seed, Iruka's blood, urine...

Mizuki had gone to far this time. They couldn't live like this anymore.

But how could he help his Nii-san? He couldn't actually go anywhere-

Ah. The phone. It was only just out of reach- Aha!

An impish look unfurled on the teen. All those pranking days had been good for something...

The phone had fallen to the floor.

He dialed 9-1-1 as quickly as he could.

"Hello? Yeah. Can you send an ambulance? And the police? My Ruka-nii has been hurt." Blue eyes flitted over to the naked form of his caretaker. "Hai, badly... The house is 10th east, 6 south... Arigato, but no. Just make sure the help gets here, he's bleeding badly... Arigatogozimus." Naruto pressed the 'end call' button.

Now he just needed to open the front door.

* * *

_Author's Note: The first reviewer who can figure out what type of disability Naruto has gets cake._

_What pairing Naruto will be in? I can't decide between them. Reader's choice (lucky you!) These are the only choices I will write! All other pairings are __**decided.**__(IrukaXKakashi, plausibility of GenmaXRaidou, and IzumoXKotesu, everything else should be cannon.) And the choices are:_

_NarutoSasuke_

_NarutoHinata_

_Good luck, have fun, and review!_

_And yes, I know that the beginning is a bit cheesy. The writing is better later on, I promise._


	2. Chapter 2

**Learning to Live Again**

**By: Song**

_Summary: When Iruka's situation at home went from bad to worse, he knew his life was over. Then a one eyed, silver haired ex special agent came along..._

_Main Characters: Iruka, Kakashi and Naruto_

_This Chapter: Kakashi and Naruto_

_Genre: Angst/Romance/Horror/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Crime/Family/General_

_This Chapter: Drama/Romance_

_Author's notes: Second chapter. Some of you might have noticed, but the characters change depending on chapter. Same with the genre. _

Unfortunately, the situations described in the following story are not matters of fiction. If you suspect any kind of domestic violence happening,_ **REPORT IT! **  
_

_Rating: M/R_

**PLEASE READ!!**

_**Warning; This fic contains subjects that many people are not comfortable with, including but not limited to; abuse, sexual intercourse (both forced and compliant), homosexuality, physical disability, violence and vulgar language. In this chapter specifically, thoughts that we say we don't have (AKA smut fantasies), graphic descriptions, and coarse language . If you are uncomfortable with any of these things, please press the back button and cease reading.**_

_For those of you who have not been scarred off or bored to death with my semi-rant and warnings, read, enjoy, and, hopefully, review!_

_Revised as of 22/11/09_

* * *

Kakashi was bored. He was not having a good day.

He had patrolled for a few hours (he gave three speeding tickets), then had break to read (Jiraiya-sama's new book was really a page turner!), then he had gone to the station to eat his (late) dinner, and now he was being called out. Hopefully for something more interesting than a slight dispute between partners. He hadn't seen anything interesting in _weeks. _The last even somewhat entertaining thing that had happened (over a month ago he might add) was that he had broken up an argument at the local high school. (Damn kids... Who cares what someone's sexual preference is anyway?) Because being a 'Rent-A-Cop' was _so_ interesting. He wasn't even allowed to read Icha-Icha! (Something about 'improper content'?)

All the other officers were getting all the fun jobs! Hell, Asuma was in a raid just last Friday! Gai ended up in a high speed chase, and even the consultant Karunai seemed to be having more fun than he was (though that _might _have more to do Asuma and their 'nightly adventures'...). Wasn't this supposed to be one of the best jobs in the world? Apprehending criminals, getting into gunfights and standoffs, being the only thing between the gruesome death of innocents and a crazed mass murderer?

But _no_... he was giving _speeding tickets_ and breaking up _quarrels_ as the _esteemed Rent-A-Cop of East Konoha high_.

He sighed. Kakashi both loved, and loathed his job.

The things he hated about his job included paperwork, giving stupid tickets, being on 'rent-a-cop' duty, and being called to anything lesser than a fistfight.

The things he loved about his job were very few and far between. They included gun battles, standoffs, and chases. But you had to do one to get both sadly enough.

So it was true, he was an adrenalin junkie. Honestly though, who in this type of job wasn't? The money wasn't anything anyone was willing to stand in line for, and neither were the hours. Minded, he would rather still be at the front line, shooting down those who dared try compromising the mission. Hell, even be off active duty, just being called into the occasional hostage crisis gone wrong would be better than this- if his team was still alive, and if he could actually see...

But those days were long since gone. The job he had now was more exciting than anything else even remotely legal he could do, and best of all he could work alone; without any reminders of a painful past.

Shuddering at the thought of a desk job his hand found its way to the cloth over the his left eye.

_Damn thing still itched too_...

So this was, in any sense of the words, the next best thing. Keeping people from being shot, instead shooting them himself.

He smiled sarcasticaly. His life had gone to the dogs years ago, what was another foot in the grave from sheer boredom anyway?

Having finished 'listening' to the description he pulled on his coat and badge, leaving for his car.

The street lights became a hazy blur as he drove one after another, stopping at the occasional red, and then accelerating once again at green. Houses were houses, and with each street he passed they became more unkempt. He was venturing into the slums of the city once again. Far too many small houses were packed into each block, and each was slightly grimier than the one before.

Weeds littered the gardens, and garbage seemed to grow out of the crevices of cement. Graffiti painted the bricks, consisting mainly of different tags from local gangs. He shuddered to think what it would be like to live here. Though considering the fact that he lived in a rundown apartment without hot water, he had nothing to brag about. Lights from inside houses blared over the streets casting shadows over cracked cement. Figures moved in and out, and the drone of the city lived on.

Sighing he turned the car off, glaring intently at the report. It was _another_ domestic dispute. He yelled at her, she yelled back, and the kid calls the cops thinking its something major. Typical. Resisting the sudden urge to continuously hit his head against the dashboard, Kakashi willed himself out of the cruiser. The door shut with a click behind him and he prepared himself for another few hours of boredom. At this rate, he really would die of it.

He exited the ally and turned, walking toward the house he had been called too. It, like the others was slightly rundown and in desperate need of work. The grass was dead, paint was peeling off the door and window frames, and the small car in the driveway definitely looked like it had seen its fair share of bad days- or years.

The first thing he noticed (aside from how neglected it looked) that was different from this house to the others was that it had a wheelchair ramp. The second was that all the lights were off, curtains were closed and it just looked dead. Abandoned almost.

The ramp creaked as he tested his weight on it. This had better be the right house...

Nimbly he made his way up the ramp as only a trained operative can do. Hesitantly he put his ear to the door. Raspy breathing was heard.

It was at that moment something most unpleasant happened. His nose picked up on exactly _what_ was behind this locked door.

Vomit, sake, urine, blood... and the unmistakable stench of sex. Kakashi cursed his thrice be damned hypersensitive nose. Steeling himself for the onslaught of hell, he knocked on the door.

"Its open!" came the slightly muffled voice of a teen (the one who had called?) Hesitantly his glove hand rested on the handle before turning it hearing a click.

The inferior had been recently redone (if 'painted in bodily fluids' was considered the new style), but it was far from clean.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...

"Thank Kami-sama you're here!" the voice said. Kakashi looked around, seeing no one standing. "We're over here." Turning his head, he saw a boy of perhaps fourteen cradling an older man in his late twenties in weak arms.

Kakashi's eyes traveled up and down the dark skinned form, momentarily pausing here and there. He was _gorgeous_. The form was tanned and muscular but lithe and accurate. Dark hair seemed to flow from his head, absolutely _begging_ for fingers swim through it. His face was kind and loving, soft and caring but also strict and stubborn. He lingered for a moment of his perfectly sculpted lower half. Blood mingled with seed creating a vulgar substance that was never meant to be. How could such a majestic creature become so broken?

Ignoring the preferably unidentified bodily fluids he made his way to broken family.

And for a moment, as he looked at the two seeing a trust so deep between them, Kakashi wished it was he there, holding the beautiful brunet in loving arms. He wished it was he, and not the small blond comforting him. He wished it was _he_, who had been the one who had passionately made love to him, making him moan his name, pleading, _harder, faster_... Not the horrid..._**thing**_ so low as to shatter such person.

His eye widened as he felt himself harden slightly.

Damn. That was the first even remotely (though there was nothing remote about it) lusting sexual thought he had had in a _long_ time. And over a man he didn't even know.

They called him a pervert for reading 'Icha Icha Paradisu', and yet he was still a vir- well, he had never had partner that he willingly slept with anyway. Sure, like any man he had wanted sex (badly) but he didn't want to _anyone_ to go through what he had endured as a youth- his sense of shame kept that from happening. No one was interested in him anyway. That and anyone who was interested in sleeping with a half blind, war hardened, mentally unstable, partially albino, thirty year old male, were creeps.

And yet he _lusted_ this man. More so than even Obito. Something was different. He wanted love, commitment, and even a _mutual desire_ from him. He wanted it to be a two way type of thing- was this what they called 'love at first sight'? (Admittedly this was a rather strange setting to be struck at) And Kakashi felt that he would break if this man did not give all of himself in return for all his own.

Perhaps it was the caring that seemed to radiate from him, or the lost look on his face, or even the fact that Kakashi had neglected nature's desire for nearly fifteen years, but he _lusted _him...

Naruto stared at the cop for what seemed like hours. It was probably only a matter of minuets, but time seems to slow down when the only person that ever cared was dying in your arms.

"Oi!! Junsa!(1)"

Reluctantly Kakashi snapped out of his waking dream, and back to the world of the living.

Well, this is awkward. "What happened?" he asked, protocol (and most everything else) completely forgotten. He felt his face heat under the visual onslaught of the teen. How long had he been staring again?

Luckily, for him anyway, the teen forgot about the questionable approach and bounded into an explanation."Mizuki came home late, and Iruka was giving me a bath at the time.. so he took me out of the tub and gave me a towel- I'm paralyzed from the T7 vertebrae down for a year you see- and then he left to tend to Mizuki. I could get back to my room myself, I can still use my arms quite well. Anyway, I was drying myself off I heard him start yelling again, and then I heard a crash so I locked the door. And then Mizuki took off his belt and started beating Iruka-nii with it... and then he forced Iruka-nii to have sex. I couldn't go out of the bathroom because I can't move very far, and if I did I would be hurt to... So I just waited in the bathroom until it stoped, and Mizuki was unconscious in the bedroom. That was about fifteen minuets ago, and then I called." Blondie trailed off, unsure of what he was to do.

Kakashi smiled slightly. "You did the right thing."

This saddened him somehow. "You know, you''re the first officer to come- I've called before, and they didn't send anyone. I think its because my Nii-san is gay."

Damn them. Damn them all, refusing to help just because everyone's not the same.

"This has happened before?" Kakashi asked, disgusted.

"Hai, but never even close to this bad. At least not as long as I've been here..."

"I'll talk to the board about it."

"Arigato... Ano... can you get the blanket under the chair?"

Kakashi knelt down and grabbing the soft blanket (exactly what he was kneeling in aside.. for he did not know, nor did he want to), carefully arranging it around them. Tentatively he placed two fingers to the bruised neck, checking for a pulse. It was there, but weak. 'Iruka' had obviously lost a lot of blood (the sickly crimson was still dribbling down adding to the pool beneath him) and was upon death's threshold.

Iruka coughed feebly, carmine flecking the air. After the fit ended, he began gulping in air with shuddering breaths.

"Ruka? Ruka-nii?" the boy questioned hopefully.

Iruka looked at him for a brief moment, relief flickering across his face; before passing out again.

Another tear crept from the blond's eye as he hugged his brother closer.

Life was certainly cruel.

Cruel to the boy for paralyzing him, and breaking his only friend.

Cruel to the man for breaking the boy he cared for, and giving him a '_love_r' who would harm them.

And cruel to him, for being alone, thrown into the middle of it all.

But it meant he had a job, which was arguably more than many had now a days.

For a moment mirth from the shear irony of the situation sparkled in his eye. He was living off the misfortune of others, not causing it. Then reality set in. Life _was_ cruel. And he was only a pawn, a tool being used and thrown away as needed.

A sigh escaped his lips. "How long has he been like this?" Kakashi asked, not expecting an answer.

Naruto took a deep breath, releasing it sluggishly "At least forty five minuets. Right before Mizuki-teme quit beating him, he stopped making any noise. I think Mizuki was too drunk to notice." He paused for a moment, contemplating weather to say what he wanted to.

He opened his mouth, but steal blue eyes glared into his, daring him to speak. "Iruka-nii is always either begging the filthy bastard to stop, or promising that he'll do better... he doesn't think much of himself."

Kakashi was amazed at the loyalty this boy had to his brother. And, for the second time that night, he wished he had someone to love.

A knock at the door broke their silent thoughts.

"That should be the paramedics." He stood slowly and opened the door revealing a pair two woman carrying various medical equipment.

He turned back to the blond boy. "Now, they're going to be asking a lot of questions, and I'm going to be calling for some backup- I'm more of an investigator than actual cop. These two lovely woman will take you and your nii-san to the hospital."

"Get the bastard in jail, would ya?"

Kakashi nodded. "The evidence is enough to take him into custody as it is."

The boy nodded, thinking before speaking. "Mizuki should be passed out in the bedroom, second on the left. When you arrest him, be careful. He has a loaded gun in the bedside table..."

Kakashi smiled, eye arching into a crescent.

He had the feeling life was just about to get a _lot _more interesting.

* * *

_(1) Policeman_

_I am looking for a beta. As you have read, this is a dark, disturbing, 'viewer digression advised' type fic. 'Learning to Live Again' earns the rating 'M' Its past most of the violence in the for now, but its not over as of yet. And I need a beta- badly. _

_So... do I have any takers?_

_And the pole still stands: What Pairing for Naruto?_

_NarutoSasuke_

_NarutoHinata_

_Anyway reveiw please, tell me what I need to improve on, what's good, etc._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Learning to Live Again **_

_**Chapter Three **_

_**By: Song **_

_Summary: When Iruka's situation at home went from bad to worse, he knew his life was over. Then a one eyed, silver haired ex special agent came along... _

_Main Characters: Iruka, Kakashi and Naruto _

_This Chapter: Iruka and Kakashi _

_Genre: Angst/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Crime/Family/General _

_This Chapter: Drama/Angst/Crime/Hurt/Comfort_

_This chapter is dedicated to the _millions _of men, women and children who suffer domestic violence daily. Wake up world, domestic violence is NOT OKAY. _

**_Rating: M/R/Bordering NY-17  
_**

**PLEASE READ!! **

_This fic contains real life situations such as domestic violence, sexual assault, homosexuality, vulgar names, physical disability, gender-rolls and hospital scenery (Hospitals, the horror!!!!). If any of this bothers you, _**please**,_ stop reading.

* * *

_

Iruka was well acquainted with hospitals. In the ten months since Naruto's disastrous accident hospitals had been a staple in his life. From the uncomfortable and humiliating exams, to the disheartening physical therapy sessions, to the bitter revelation of a life condemned to a wheelchair- he was always right there beside his adoptive brother.

As such it was unsurprising that he recognized his residence, having woken in similar situations countless times before.

Hospitals had an unmistakable overly sterile scent, bland colors and constantly buzzing florescent lights.

The florescent lights were the first distinguishable thing through the haze of sleep... or rather, the florescent light's damnable buzz.

Something must have happened to Naruto again. It would not be the first time - or the last. Such was the nature of paraplegia; numerous and frequent hospital visits. Checkups, emergencies, you name it, he had done it.

After the accident that damaged Naruto's spine it was dificult for him to rely on Iruka for the most mundane and embarrassing tasks- like going to the bathroom. For his entire life Naruto had relied on only one person: himself. Then he was forced to depend on a man he hardly knew.

Iruka remembered the first time he had found Naruto collapsed in the hallway, desperately trying to keep tears of humiliation from his eyes as he lay in a puddle of his own urine.

He wordlessly undressed the teen, throwing the soiled garments aside. Sky blue eyes looked down in shame as he was carried naked from the hallway the remaining feet to the bathroom. Gently setting him down onto a towel Iruka began running a bath. Naruto was extremely weak; he had only been out of the hospital for a few days- and that was because of the monetary situation. Exhausting himself on the futile trip to relief Naruto was than bathed, dried and redressed.

His face was burning the entire time.

That was a major turning point in their relationship. After a tearful conversation Naruto came to the realization that he didn't have to be self dependent. That it was _okay_ to need help.

Iruka smiled fondly at the memory. That had been a little over ten months ago, and Naruto had made much progress.

Though mere months ago, realistically only a small fraction of his time in the tangible world, the days where Naruto was happily running and doing things like a normal person seemed to be from another life. A life that no longer belonged to him.

In those days gone by, things were easier. He had a job. Naruto could go to school. Mizuki didn't strike out in anger. Sure, he was still gay and society was still ingrained with homophobia, but there was a reason the 'don't ask, don't tell' policy works.

But, all in a single instance of screeching tires, blaring lights and a fading siren those days were gone. He had to quit his job to take care of Naruto. Naruto had to put a hold on his schooling due to injuries... and Mizuki had lost control.

Iruka thanked kami daily that Mizuki did not take his anger out on Naruto. The teen would have been unable to handle both his newfound dependence and physical abuse.

Yes, Iruka realized that he was abused. But what choice did he have? He was gay, unemployed and responsible for a special needs child. Not a good combination, even in the best of circumstances. Mizuki provided the much needed money for Naruto's on going physical therapy, the roof over their heads and food on the table. If a few bruises were the price for Naruto's health, so be it. Naruto would _not_ grow up alone, unloved and on the streets as he did.

Bleary cocoa eyes blinked back into the realm of the living, only to clamp shut once again.

The damnable florescent lights and their ever constant buzz were too bright for the recently comatose man.

More slowly this time, allowing his pupils time to adjust he scanned the room for Naruto.

Sunshine hair peaked from beneath hospital linens on an all too familiar pull out bed.

No, Iruka was more than used to hospitals. Except this time, it was _him _in the stiff bed and _his_ vitals being monitored. His body hooked up to the IVs, and _his _health compromised. Not Naruto's.

The door into the room opened, interrupting his musings.

A blond whom he assumed to be in her mid-forties entered the room. She had an air of authority about her, yet she was kind-looking. He also knew he never wanted to get on her bad side.

She sad down in a chair as to not disturb the sleeping Naruto. "I am Dr. Senju, but most call me Tsunade. I have been assigned your case."

"Doctor- Tsunade," he amended after seeing her grimace at the given name. "..what happened?"

The busty physician sat down next to him, staring into his eyes.

"You were attacked. We received you last night after some of our medics were called to a domestic violence case. You were brought in here... and we just about lost you."

A pleading expression met her eyes and she continued. "You were bleeding internally, and we couldn't find the source. While you were in surgery, your lungs collapsed, and your heart went into defib. We had to shock you to get you back. You shouldn't be alive, much less awake right now. You are a very lucky man." She averted her gaze for a moment, resting on his brother's sleeping form. "You've got a real kid there. He wouldn't leave any of the nurses alone, constantly asking for updates on your condition. The nurses, of course could not refuse a little disabled kid. We eventually just let him in here, and he hasn't left since."

She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. "Iruka, the man that did this to you-"

"Did you... was this reported to the police?" He interrupted. His voice was level despite the fear stirring deep within his heart.

"I'm sorry, Iruka, but I had to report what happened... Its the law. If you want to press charges we can collect evidence."

"I'm sorry." She repeated quietly. "Hatake-san is going to take a statement from you at this time."

Iruka saw no choice in the matter. Nodding, the busty blond exited, returning shortly there after with a silver haired cop.

The man that entered the toom was tall and lean. A well muscled chest was hinted at beneath his uniform, and an intense aura hung around his person. Iruka knew instantly this was not a man to be trifled with.

When he spoke, the baritone was surprisingly gentle, not the harsh war hardened voice that one might have expeted to hear. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, and I have been assigned to your case." Breifly bowing, Hatake took a seat in one of the vacant chairs. "Is it alright if I ask you some questions?"

Iruka nodded, never taking his eyes off the new man.

"When did this happen?"

"That depends on how long I've been unconscious."

The cop smiled. "Not much gets past you, does it?"

Iruka chuckled, grimacing and clutching his broken ribs. Breathlessly he answered. "You can't afford to miss anything when you have a dependent- even a paraplegic one."

A moment of silence sat between them as they gazed at the still sleeping Naruto- only to be interrupted by the silver-haired man's answer: "Its been about 16 hours since you were retrieved from the premises."

Iruka nodded, beginning the grim tale. "Mizuki came home about eleven. I was giving Naruto a bath- he can't bath himself yet, he hasn't got the stamina- and I was just about to take him out and dry him when we heard the door." Pausing, the dark man took a breath. "We could tell he was wasted almost immediately. He's hardly ever violent when he's sober... and he was raging about his 'slut of a boyfriend' not even making him dinner. I left Naruto in the bathroom because once Mizuki had his way with me he would pass out just like he always does... and Naruto would be safe."

Hatake was madly scribbling on his notepad for the next few moments before looking up again. "What do you mean by 'had his way'?"

A sigh escaped tired lips. "If he took his rage out on me than he wouldn't hurt Naruto."

Patiently Hatake pressed on. "What did Mizuki do, Iruka?"

It took a moment for him to reply, and when the dolphin's voice was found it was cold and lifeless. "He beats me. Punches, kicks- anything's game when he's drunk. Fists, feet, belts, crowbars..." He trailed off, never really answering.

With an almost pitying gaze Hatake-san lay the pen on his paper. "Did rape you Iruka?"

His eyes fell to the warm blankets, clutched between his hand. He couldn't answer that question.

"Iruka, I need to know. Did Mizuki force sexual intercourse upon you?"

Briefly meeting grey eyes Iruka looked away. "I..." A tear streaked down his face. "...yes."

Quickly jotting down another note the man looked up as Iruka began speaking again.

"There must be something wrong with me if I let him do that to me..." began the self deprecating monologue. "Fairy. Disgusting. Gets fucked by anything with two legs and a dick. Must be easy. Desperate to get some..

"I just... never thought it was true.

"How can I be any kind of parent when I let others control me? How can I be any kind of man..?" He trailed off, either unsure or unwilling to finish the statement.

"Iruka, its _not_ your fault," he made to say something (perhaps questioning how it could be anything _but_ his fault) but Kakashi continued, letting some of his anger show through. "The only people at fault are the bastard that did this to you and the society who make you think that way.

"Now Iruka, I want you to look at me, look at me long and hard." The Hatake said softly. "Do I look like a man that would lie to you?"

It was true in that aspect. Kakashi did not look like a man to lie- at least, not about something like this. His entire posture bespoke sincerity.

"If you want to get this bastard in jail so he can never hurt anyone ever again, we're going to have to go through with this." Iruka noticed the use of 'we' rather than 'you', but Kakashi continued. "That means statement, evidence- everything. If you want to go through with this, I'll be standing by you every step of the way."

"I..." he glanced back to the still sleeping Naruto. He had to do this. If it was only he who was in danger than no... but he had another responsibility. A responsibility named Naruto. All the shame and humiliation- it was for Naruto. "Alright."

Hatake-san, Kakashi stepped outside for a moment, undoubtedly talking to the physician. Indecipherable bits of conversation filtered through the door.

After a tense few minuets both reentered.

"Hatake-san, if you could just please wait outside-"

"N-no. He can stay. I want him to stay..." He didn't know why, either.

Iruka was terrified, but if this was the only way to keep Naruto safe... Kakashi would keep him grounded on the highway through hell.

The blond physician looked to Kakashi, and back to Iruka. "Fine." She spoke mostly to herself. Iruka was a grown man, he could make his own decisions.

Moving to the back of the room she snapped on some gloves.

"Well, lets just take a look then, shall we?"

Incapable of speech and too emotionally exhausted to care Iruka was forced to wait motionless as the doctor started her examination.

Hatake-san was still standing, watching, by the door. Somehow, knowing the strong unassuming man was there calmed the tempest that was his gut.

Cold air hit his legs and genetilia as the blanket was lifted away. "Now, this will feel a little uncomfortable, but I promise I won't hurt you." Her voice was soft as she spoke.

He nodded and braced himself for the impending intrusion.

"First I am going to do a DRE, or digital rectal exam. I'm going to feel the inside of your anus and your prostate for any damage." She snapped on a pair of gloves. "I need you to hug your knees, alright?" He moved to comply. "Now, this will feel a little unpleasant."

He couldn't help but gasp as her finger was inserted. His sphincter clamped painfully closed. She began gently probing him, testing for any abnormalities or contusions. Gently pressing area after area she finally removed the offending digit. It felt like an eternity.

"Next I am going to run a rape kit. I need to collect some of the fluids left behind. I assume he did not use a condom..?"

"N-no. He never does," he stuttered, shame faced and red.

Had he relay just told a total stranger an intimate detail about his sexual relationship with his boyfriend?

She removed a sterile swab from a tube, collecting some the remaining semen. Turning to the cop she beaconed him to open the evidence bag, dropping in the sample. Off to the side the man labeled the sample. Next she took out a pair of tweezers.

"There was some pubic hair left after the encounter, and I am collecting it. I also need a sample of yours for the lab to compare."

The lightest of touches were felt as she removed the offending keratin. Once again the evidence was dropped in a sterile bag, and labeled. He felt a sight sting as she took a few of his own hairs.

Scrapings were taken from beneath his fingers, though he doubted they would find much. If he marked Mizuki during intercourse, he became... unhappy.

This, of course, had nothing to do with the fact that virtually every inch of Iruka's body was marked in some way by the cruel man. It was reasoned that because Iruka was a 'stay-at-home-mom' that he could be claimed without any remorse or recompense. Obviously Mizuki, being _honorable working man _would _never_ take part in such activities._  
_

The physical evidence was sealed away, to be sent off anonymously to a lab somewhere in the vicinity.

Kakashi came to the upper half of his body, still desperately clutching the blankets as a lifeline. Moving to eye level with the bedridden victim he spoke softly. "I would like to collect some photographic evidence. Your case will be an uphill battle, especially being gay. The defense will probably claim that this was consensual sex... not rape. Photos are very hard to refute. Would you permit photos?"

Iruka nodded, not speaking.

Kakashi stood, removing the camera from a small pouch on his hip.

Buttocks still uncovered (and cold) Kakashi began snapping photos.

Every once in a while he asked for Iruka to change positions. Pictures were taken at every angle of every place imaginable. Some were taken of his pelvis and thighs. Some were taken of his chest as he lay, prone. Others were taken of his head and neck- and the shadows of teeth still very visible. One was also taken of a very distinct hand print, the bruises littering his chest, and the claw marks on his abdomen and back.

Finally, one full body shot was taken.

For a moment he tried to imagine he was some sort of star, famous for his flawless body and the envy or desire of every man and woman. Not the weak, disgusting fagot he was.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as Kakashi left, briefly glancing back at the man on the bed as he exited the room.

It was not long before Iruka was asleep, far too tired to fight with the pain wakefulness brought.

Cerulean eyes opened once he was sure his brother was lost to a world of dreams.

They would get through this, together.

* * *

_A/U: Has it already been over a year since I last updated...? Really? Well, you should be proud of me anyway. I've been struggling with this chapter for months... I've probably rewritten it around five times now... be glad I got the damn thing up at all.  
_

_Poll's still up!  
_

_NarutoXSasuke_

_NarutoXHinata_

_You decide. _

_Oh, and I'm also up for summary suggestions.  
_

**Remember to review!**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Learning to Live Again_**

**_Chapter Four_**

_**Summary:** When Iruka's situation at home went from bad to worse, he knew his life was over. Then a one eyed, silver haired ex special agent came along..._

_Main Characters: Iruka, Kakashi and Naruto_

_This Chapter: Naruto and... Gaara? He wasn't supposed to make an appearance..._

_Genre: Angst/Romance/Horror/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Crime/Family/General_

_This chapter: General/Friendship  
_

**_Rating: M/R/Bordering NY-17 _**_this chapter is at a K+ though =)_

_**WARNINGS: THIS FIC HAS REAL LIFE SITUATIONS SUCH AS PHYSICAL DISABILITY, HOMOSEXUALITY, DOMESTIC VIOLENCE, AND HOMELESSNESS. IF ANY OF THESE THINGS DISTURB YOU FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, **_**STOP READING!**

_And, as always if your suspect ANY type of abuse_ REPORT IT TO THE PROPER AUTHORITIES!

_A/U: I've been struggling with this chapter- and weather or not my plot will take its original course for the past... year or so. I started probably five times on this chapter only to delete it. Finally, I came up with something I liked. Just be glad it was only a four month wait this time =) Enjoy!_

* * *

Naruto sat back in his wheelchair, arms crossed with a very sour expression on his face. The cop that had shown up a few nights ago, and again at the hospital was now wheeling him down the hallway of the Konoha High. Go figure the man would be a 'rent-a-cop'.

With Iruka in the hospital and Mizuki in jail- he supposed he didn't have much of a choice. He couldn't stay at the hospital with Iruka all the time, and, as he was 'impaired' (Kami, how he _hated_ that word!) he had to have constant supervision- lest he have a seizure and injure himself.

Public school was the only option.

Ever since the accident that had paralyzed him, Naruto had been home-schooled. Iruka was an educator before his sense of duty called him to retire to care for the little blond boy that he once knew. Before the accident that had crippled him, Naruto was a street smart kid with no home and no family. After- well, he had a home and a brother... but he would never live a normal life again.

And so, here he was, being wheeled down what seemed like an endless hallway to register for school (which he hadn't been in since the accident), bound to meet old friends/acquaintances, be asked questions he rather not answer, in the middle of the year which in turn would only raise questions and undoubtedly end in a humiliating revelation regarding his home life.

Go figure.

Hatake-san opened the double doors to the main office where the secretary greeted him with a rather suggestive smile. He waved, pulled up a chair and said "We have a new student!" in an overly cheery and exceptionally irritating voice. The secretary looked incredibly flustered, blushing before scurrying to acquire the correct paper work.

Naruto yawned, pretending to not be paying attention. In actuality he was storing as much information on the two of them as he could glean from the conversation. So far he had learned that the woman was totally enamored with the man, and if his intuition was correct (which it almost always was) Kakashi didn't swing that way. His gaydar went absolutely crazy around the man- much like it did with Iruka.

It wasn't until the conversation directed itself towards what classes he would take that he dropped the pretense.

"Are you sure he can handle the normal classes, Hatake-san?" She asked in a staged whisper. "I mean... the classwork might be too _advanced_ for him. I don't want him to feel uncomfortable in such an academic setting. We have special-ed courses that we can put him in of course..." He caught her eyes as she trailed off with a hard stare- which she quickly broke contact with.

Bitch.

"I'm sure, that just because you feel far more comfortable in the company of those with IQs less than seventy does not mean that I would." He said it in an off-handed way, voice level with no indication of the insult or sarcasm. Behind the cool exterior there was a ten-year-old manifestation of Naruto's person, that if physical would be looking very pleased.

All color drained from her face as she quickly signed the document, practically throwing them across the table.

"So kid?" The cop smiled, wordlessly asking if it was a done deal.

Grabbing the clip board and offending paper Naruto glared, sky colored eyes cold with distrust. He signed his name sliding the papers back at the insufferable woman before wheeling himself out. Just because he couldn't walk did **not** mean he was a retard.

Part way down the hall he pulled out the new schedule and an elevator key. He was grateful for the first time that he was familiar with the school, having spent freshmen year there before the accident that crippled him.

The people on the crowded halls parted before him, allowing his way though. It was one of the few pluses of being in a wheelchair- a practical free pass through clogged arteries in a building. No one would block a kid in a wheelchair- that was social suicide.

A warning bell rang and the clots began to dissolve, each going to a different room, idly talking with classmates and friends. His first class was at the end of the hall, its door open welcomingly. At the end of the desk nearest the door there was an empty space which he wheeled himself into. At the final bell signaling the start of class Naruto pulled out his binder, put pen to paper and set himself for a long, boring lecture. If one thing was for sure, he would be even more grateful to Iruka after all of this was over.

The first few classes came and went without incident and before long it was time for luch.

The lunch room was understandably busy. The sack lunch that he had packed that morning weighed heavily in his lap as his stomach growled. Scanning the floor for familiar faces his eyes found a red-head surrounded by a small group of laughing friends. Hesitantly making his way over, a few feet away from the group he called. "Gaara?"

The red-headed teen turned, eyes lighting up as he recognized the blond. "Naruto? Is that really you? Kami, its been a long time! C'mon and sit with us!" Introductions were short as many of them he knew before the accident. They chatted for the majority of the lunch hour (half hour, in actuality. Public schools are victoriously cheap.) before the lunch bell rang and the rest of the student population exited, leaving the two invalids and a dog sitting alone.

"I see you finally took my advice and got a service dog."

Gaara nodded, smiling down at the German Shepard. "Her name's Shukaku and She's a year and a half old. Mostly she helps me pick things up that I've dropped, but she can also carry stuff and get help when I fall. It was hard to convince the board that I was qualified for a service dog, but since I got her my life has improved dramatically. I'm a lot more independent than I ever was before." He grinned, showing the true happiness that few were privilege to see.

"I'm glad it worked."

The pair sat in an awkward silence before Gaara worked up the guts to ask the question that had been bothering him since he had learned of Naruto's return.

"So... I mean, I know you got in a car crash... but what happened?"

Naruto looked around, checking to make sure none could over hear. Closing his eyes he inhaled, before looking at Gaara once again. "If you were any one else, I wouldn't tell you. But..." He trailed off, unsure.

Gently Gaara coaxed Naruto to continue. "It started when I was crossing the street, going to... y'know, 'acquire' dinner." Gaara nodded. He was well aware of Naruto's social status. "I crossed the street down town when a man ran a red light. At least, that's what they told me. All I can remember after deciding to find something to eat is waking up in the hospital a week later when they told me I'd never walk again. Y'know Umino Iruka- the teacher from middle school? He was sitting by my bedside, holding my hand and giving me a shoulder to cry on. He kept telling me that everything would be alright, and that we would make it work...

"He asked if he could adopt me the next day. He explained how he had always wanted a little brother... and I had no where else to go, so I said yes. I mean, I mean, how long would I last on the streets like this? A day? Maybe a week if I was lucky. I knew that it would only be a matter of time in such a condition before they found my naked body floating down the river." Naruto shuddered, pulling himself close. "It was about a month after that that I went home. Iruka had quit his job to take care of me, and even as it was he used up all his savings to keep me in the hospital to work with the physical therapists as long as possible...

"I'm not a person to demand anything. I didn't ask for this. I mean, I've been on my own for so long... I don't take much for-granted. And Iruka... Don't get me wrong, I'm eternally grateful to him... but, it seems like he's lost everything. They say that no good deed goes unpunished... but, I never really thought it to be true.

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this- it isn't my story- well, it isn't _all_ my story, but... I trust you. I need someone else to know. After Iruka took me in his boyfriend Mizuki started beating him. I feel like its MY fault. Like, if I had't been hurt he'd still be in a happy relationship. Or that he wouldn't be being beaten, or that he could have left when things got bad. But, as it is Mizuki's income is all that he has- we have. Its what we're living on. And I can't exactly go out and be on my own, either. I can't work to make money- even if I could there isn't any job that a teenager can get that pays enough to support someone, let alone two. He can't work because I'm a liability. If anything happens to me, its on his shoulders. And with my seizures..." He trailed off, unable to continue.

Gaara sat for a moment, contemplating before speaking in a slow, even tone.

"Maybe, Naruto, its not what you want... but... what _he_ does. Maybe he wanted- needed something- someone else in his life. A purpose. A place where he's needed. A place to belong."

They pair sat in silence, contemplating, before Naruto finally spoke with a chuckle. "Shit, Gaara, where'dja get so wise?"

"Since a blond haired boy bothered to take the time to play marbles with the reject in the corner who couldn't go outside and run. He taught me how to be a friend." He replied, a secret smile hidden in his eyes.

Naruto blushed, hiding his face.

"We're not all that different now, I'm afraid. Neither of us will ever run... and I won't even walk."

A tear-filled cerulean met emerald, and Gaara hugged the sunshine teen, knocking over the ever present pair of crutches in the process and whispering in his ear. "Naruto... its good to have you back."

* * *

_Due to unforeseen circumstances there is now a new contender for who will be the recipient of Naruto's affections:_

_Sasuke_

_Hinata_

_Gaara_

_Remember to vote! (And to vote, you need to review. -winkwink-)_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Learning to Live Again_**  
**_Chapter Five_**  
**_By: Song _**  
_**Summary:** When Iruka's situation at home went from bad to worse, he knew his life was over. Then a one eyed, silver haired ex special agent came along..._

_Main Characters: Iruka, Kakashi and Naruto  
__This Chapter: Kakashi, Tenzou/Yamoto, and Naruto_

_Genre: Angst/Romance/Horror/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Crime/Family/General  
__This Chapter: General_

Rating: M/R/boardering NY-17, this is another light chapter though.

**_WARNING: THIS FIC HAS LAWERS, PTSD, GAY MEN AND DISABLED TEENS._**

And once again, IF YOU SUSPECT ABUSE, REPORT IT!

* * *

The hardest part would be to convince the jury of Mizuki's guilt. Mizuki was a handsome, well-spoken and respected businessman of Konoha. Iruka was a scarred, ex-street kid that had a 'previous convictions' list a mile long. (Kakashi even managed to get a hold of Iruka's juvie record- and it was impressive!) The social stigmatism of Iruka's sexuality added to the stakes of the case. Naruto would be the key witness, but, if his gut instinct was correct Naruto's disabilities would create doubt. Hell, if he hadn't been the first response he probably wouldn't believed it himself.

There was only one man whom he knew that could pull it off. He would have to call a few favors in but...

Kakashi set the case file down on his desk and pulled out his phone.

The following day he took his customary seat at the local dinner. He was sipping his coffee lightly while reading Icha Icha when the man whom he hopped would take the case.

"Kakashi-senpai, It's been a long time." The man said sitting across from him at the small table. "What can I do for you?"

Kakashi grinned. "Professional as always, Tenzou."

"I go by Yamoto now."

"Ah." There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Kakashi-?"

"Oh. Right. I have a favor to ask."

"Hai, senpai."

"You're the best in the business. I know that you have the credentials. You can be absolutely vicious when you have a point to prove- and to top it you can be incredibly intimidating."

"Senpai, you're too kind." Yamoto said, blushing slightly.

Kakashi lowered his voice. "I have a... _friend_, that needs some help. He's in a bit of a hard place. He's unemployed- though not for the usual reasons... Ex-street kid. Has a conviction list a mile long, though he cleaned up his act about a decade ago."

Yamoto nodded once more, hands clasped in front of him.

"His lover has been beating the shit outta him. Forcing intercourse and whatnot."

"Homosexual couple?" Yamoto interrupted.

Kakashi nodded. "I'm afraid that they're going to say that it was consensual, or some other such nonsense. Use some old obscure law."

'They' being the defense, who in turn could convince the jury was left unsaid. The world was still an incredibly close minded place and the defense would undoubtedly take advantage of that. Seeing all that he had, Yamoto had long ago been disabused of the notion that a particular lifestyle decided what type of person someone was.

There were bigger problems to deal with than who was in someone else's bed. Bigger problems like abuse.

"The clincher in the deal is that he's got a dependant. Disabled teen that he gave up his job and life savings for. He doesn't have a cent to his name- in fact, they've been living off of his partner's _generosity_ since the accident that crippled the boy; even though the house is supposed to be in both their names."

"As you can see... I-he-we can't afford to lose this case." He paused waiting for an interjection. When it did not come he continued. "_That_ is why I need _you_. You're the best that I know."

After a long suffering sigh (where Kakashi though he might burst an aneurism from the tension) he spoke."All right, I'll do it. I am curious though- why? It's been years since you were discharged and you've never called on me for anything not strictly social before." His tone was purely conversational. Kakashi, socially inept as he was took it accusatorily and spoke with the slightly thawed heart that had sat in an emotional deep freezer for the past few years, rather than his head.

"Because I love him." He mumbled eyes downcast.

"What?"

"I said 'because I love him.'"

"You _love_ him?" He repeated incredulously. "Kami Kakashi! How long have you even KNOWN him? A day? Two?"

"A week…" he whispered.

Silence reigned supreme.

"So... other than falling in love... what have you been doing lately?"

Grateful for the change in subject he gave up the information without a fight. "Volunteering my services at the local police station. That's how I got involved in the first place. The brother called in and I went to check it out." Yet no matter how hard he tried the unspoken _it_ would not stay out of the conversation.

Had Yamoto not known Kakashi like he did he would not have picked up the subtle hints that his friend was embarrassed. He was not making eye contact and staring at his hands, a nervous habit he had picked up from Obito. "It was... hell. I've seen T&I rooms before, but somehow this was more... sinister. I mean, this was the man's house, for kami's sake! I really don't know how I'm going to go about doing this. It was obvious that wasn't the first time that had happened. There were some bleach stains on the carpet, probably from more blood that had been cleaned up. His partner-" the word was spat with such hatred "must get off on hurting him. Sadistic bastard." He took a moment to calm himself. "What's worse, if it's possible is that Iru- _my friend_ has got to be one of the gentlest souls I've ever met. There can't be a mean bone in his body. "

Yamoto's mobile rang. He picked up, listening for a moment before speaking in rapid Chinese. As quickly as it started he made an affirmative sound before hanging up. The switch that had occurred reverted. "Is that all, senpai?"

"I never knew you spoke Chinese."

He only smiled. "Business. You know how it is."

Kakashi nodded, easily dismissing his once subordinate now turned friend.

Shortly after his contact had to leave, subsequently leaving- his pocket buzzed. On auto pilot he whipped out the phone and answered (though he had been released from active duty it was not uncommon for him to be called in as a consultant.) From years born of classified work his voice was as dark as Mizuki's heart- therefore he was surprised when an eerily bright youth asked "Hatake-san?" And at that moment, he was glad he was alone in the coffee shop- lest he look like a fool.

Still unsure he answered with a concise confirmation.

"Um... Iruka-nii's going to be discharged soon and I kinda don't want him to go back to the bastard that did this to him- and you said that you'd "get us through this" so I was wondering if maybe you could help my brother out..?" He trailed off lamely.

"How the hell did you get this number?" He questioned, shocked out of his momentary silence.

The paraplegic (for now he knew it was the boy- Uzumaki Naruto, Iruka's adoptive brother) did not answer.

"And what makes you think I can do anything?"

"'Cuz... you like him?"

Damn.

Damn, damn, damn _damn_!

Was he really that transparent? Had psudo-retirement really caused him to go soft?

"If you're wondering how I know I saw you touch his hand- and it lasted a lot longer than 'I want to help you' should."

The little-! He had been sure the boy was asleep.

"My Gaydar goes off like crazy when I'm around you. I can tell."

"Gay...dar?"

"That's not important- I need you to help Iruka-nii.

"I won't tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about. I don't want you to lose your job. But I swear, if you hurt him I'll make you wish that your father never even thought about fucking your mom, and you'll rue the day you ever heard the name Uzumaki Naruto."

Chills went down his spine. He was sure the paraplegic would make true with his promise.

"I'll see what I can do," he said with a conviction that he didn't really feel.

"Thank you!" Naruto replied cheerily before the line went dead.

_Damn that kid was good!_ It he wasn't disabled he might have thought of recruiting him. He _still_ might think about recruiting him…

The phone ended on the table and Kakashi found himself staring at it.

_How the hell was he supposed to make this work?_

He wished sensei were here- the blond haired man always knew what to do in a sticky situation. Or even Obito- though he would be of little help.

So, he thought. A number of scenarios ran through his mind as he dismissed one after another. He thought about giving the two his apartment; but the building was old, it had no elevator and the water heater didn't work.

He thought about getting them into a battered woman's shelter- but Iruka was most definitely NOT a woman, nor would it help in the long term; so that solution was out too.

He thought about placing a hit on Mizuki... but that wasn't legal and if he was dead he'd never get that unique brand of prison justice.

He thought about calling in another favor- but that could cause more problems than it might solve.

He came to the conclusion that he would have to use the pent house. The same penthouse that he had not stepped foot in for years. The same pent house where he had found his father's dead body after the name that made his business broke him. The same penthouse that he didn't have the heart to sell, but wasn't brave enough to enter.

It was nice enough place. He had a maid care for it since the death... it was probably bigger than where they had been living- he knew it was nice... if slightly outdated..

It was decided then. They would live in the penthouse his father left behind. Now all he needed to do was to muster up enough courage to face his past.

* * *

_Poll's still up- and will be fore a while yet:_  
_NarutoHinata_  
_NarutoSasuke_  
_NarutoGaara_

**Remember to review my lovelies!**


End file.
